Seven Devils
by FondlyAnonymous
Summary: The Originals are deadly; they are the creators of a new species. Awakening them is death itself. But there is one thing that is worse than six original siblings- seven. When Brinley Mikaelson, the youngest living original, is undaggered, who will she fall for? The hybrid sired to her brother, the doppelganger's brother, or quarterback human in Mystic Falls? 3x14 Dangerous Liaisons


_"Wait- there were two girls in your family?" Elena asked, her eyes widening. Rebekah snorted from beside Elijah and sat up, looking into the eyes of the doppleganger. Elena was trying to get as much information about the Original family as possible. They must find out what is in those coffins to kill Klaus. She wished the two originals with her now would tell her, but she knew the four other coffins besides the locked one were the siblings of Klaus._

_"Yes, our little sister," Rebekah snarled. Elena's eyes widened, clearly surprised that Rebekah would talk about one of her family members like that. She wasn't close to any of them anymore, but she knew they all were closer than ever when they were human. It surprised her though, and she wondered more than anything why Rebekah would hate her younger sister. "If you think that Klaus is bad, you do not want to undagger my little sister. She will kill us all."_

_"Why? Why is your sister so.." Elena frowned, "... angry?"_

_"Because our family killed her suitor," Elijah finished, standing up to look out the window of the Boarding House. "None of us liked the man, he was much older than our sister. She was very clever though, very secretive. He had used our sister. He hurt her in more ways than one," Elijah grabbed the small picture of Katharine, gently rubbing the dust off her face._

_"He abused her? How old was your sister?" Elena finished, her hands trembling as she fumbled._

_"Sixteen," Rebekah finished, picking the black nail polish off of her-already beautiful- fingers._

_"She's angry with us, which is why she was the first one daggered out of us originals. You wake her, you will find your answer." Elijah set the picture down, turning towards the doppelganger " I suggest you don't not awake both my sister and brother. Kol and Brinley are not a great pair when they are together. They fought like rivals, but loved each other none the less."_

_"Kol?" Elena asked. Rebekah looked up from her fingernails, and glared at the brunette._

_"I think you've learned enough about our family. Besides, Brinley is not even in a coffin," Rebekah growled. Elena's eyes shot up, and she let out a smirk just to irritate the 'Barbie Klaus'._

_"Oh really? Because I think Stefan and Damon are already on their way to awake your lovely little sister," Elena took her phone from her pocket as it rang, and she answered it with a smirk. Both originals looked at each other in fear. Their little sister would come for revenge, even though they both knew that Elena was bluffing._

_"Hello brother and sister. Miss me?" An unknown voice asked from the door._

* * *

"Why are you here, Brinley?" Kol sighed, exhausted from his younger sister's voice already. His sister had arrived that night, as well as everyone else in his family. The Salvatore brothers had undaggered their dear sister. Needless to say, Brinley was not very happy at her family when she found out they all wanted to dagger her. She threw a tantrum, blood was lost, and tables were broken. She stopped though when their mother arrived, clearly distressed. Brinley looked and acted the same as she did 500 years ago. Waist length blonde hair, much like Rebekah's, a baby face with large blue eyes. His sister was always the baby, even after their youngest brother Henrik passed from the creatures of the night.

"Oh come on, Kol! I'm just here to reunite with my family! Isn't that right Mother?" She asked, her eyes moving towards their mother coming into the room. Their mother was a witch, _thee _witch. She was the original witch, also known as the one who turned her family into the creatures called vampires. The Originals consist of seven siblings, one in which is already dead. Henrik, Brinley, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Finn, and the eldest Elijah. Their parents wanted a large family. Elijah was the only one born when their family moved to a new town- one with werewolves as neighbors.

"Brinley, stop teasing your brother. I thought you both had grown over this? Niklaus, a word please?" Niklaus raised from his seat on the couch next to Kol and walked over to his mother, out the door. Brinley sighed and leaned back off the arm of the couch, her head landing in Kol's lap. Kol snorted before playing with his sister's hair. This was how the siblings' relationship went. They would bicker all they wanted but in the end of the day, Kol and Brinley were alone. Elijah, Rebekah, and Nik all had each other. Finn had his mate, Sage. It left the two of them together- as much as they hated each other, they were stuck together. Always and Forever.

"What do you think she wants?" She asked, looking up at her brother through her dark lashes. Kol frowned, his lips pursing. Brinley could tell he was concentrating on the conversation, hopeful to catch anything their brother and mother were conversing about alone.

Coming up short, Kol rolled his eyes. "Mother wants to throw a ball."

Brinley groaned, throwing her head back onto his left thigh. Kol chuckled, running his hands through her hair once more. Both of the siblings looked up immediately though as soon as they heard the ruckus from their sister. Brinley chuckled, her head lifting from her brother's lap. "Hey Bekah, since mother is deciding that she wants to put us through the torture of having a ball, would you please help me find a dress?"

Nik scoffed, walking back outside of the house. "Please, I would rather not have two divas worrying about a perfect dress," Brinley glared, chucking a pillow at her brother.

"Go to hell, Nik!" She screeched before grabbing her sister's arm.

* * *

"Oh, Kol, don't you just look _dashing," _Brinley said, walking into the room. Her hair pin straight, sliding onto her eyebrow. Rebekah was finishing up her fingernails while Finn and Elijah roamed the room. All of the Mikaelson men, excluding Nik, were wearing suits.

"Ah, thank you my dear, beautiful, talented, amazingly smart, very good-" Brinley rolled her eyes, hitting her brother on the arm. He snickered along with Finn, and Brinley sat down on the chair, watching her family get prepared. "Well, Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am!" Brinley snorted, exchanging looks with Finn.

"Kol, you know I can't be compelled," She snipped back, examining her nails. Brinley giggled and saw the assistant move towards her next, the polish already opened and ready for Brinley's hand. The assistant began on the index finger with a beautiful beige and sparkles as soon as Niklaus burst through the door. Instead of messing up at the outburst, the assistant continued to finish the tip of the finger with a black.

"You went after Elena?" Nik said, rushing over to Rebekah. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go," She sighed.

"Do you want another dagger through your heart?" Nik growled.

Kol moved away from the mirror, looking at his family's feud. "Again with the dagger threat? Don't you have any other tricks?" He said down on the arm of my chair, almost messing up the assistant.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself," Nik retorted, his eyes only glancing at us for a second. I rolled my eyes, feeling bored already with my family.

"And who are you? My father?" Brinley stiffened at Kol's words, remembering their father. She was careful not to move her arm to much, but the vivid nightmares her father brought her were gruesome and not welcoming. Although her father loved her very much, he still turned them into this. His pride got the best of him and he drove a sword through her family's, as well as her, hearts. _He _turned them into the monsters they were today. Their mother has nothing to do with it other than keeping her family alive. Their father was the real murderer, causing all of the Mikaelson siblings to be terrified of their father.

"Why must you include father, Kol?" Brinley muttered, standing up as the woman finished the last of her nail. She glided past Finn and Nik, her anger boiling in her veins. Her father would die- and she would dance on his burnt ashes.


End file.
